


Under Your Grip

by dreamsdark, spymursclause



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Sparring, and "sparring", ft horn(y) trainwreck cain, yes that kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymursclause/pseuds/spymursclause
Summary: Maybe Cain was the weird one?(He was.)
Relationships: Cain/Reinhardtzar (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “why is cain wearing heels”  
> “he likes to feel tall”

Reinhardtzar knocked on Cain's door, rolling his eye when the door opened when he tried the handle. He didn't understand people that didn't lock their doors all the time. "Coming in.”

"Hel—lo!" Cain managed before he tripped backwards onto his bed. He groaned, sticking a leg out in frustration. One of his heels dangled from his foot. "This is kind of embarrassing...but could you help me get this off?" Somehow, surely due to no fault of his penchant for wearing ugly oversized pants, the buckle of his shoe had caught on the fabric of one pant leg. 

Reinhardtzar just stared at him before he shut the door and strode over, tugging the heel off. "This is really tiny," he judged, letting go of Cain's leg. "When are you going to switch back to the tighter pants you used to wear? They seem more convenient." _And they looked better._

"They are..." Cain whined, rubbing his ankle. "Do these not look good? Pholia said they—" His face fell. "Nevermind, that was an insult, wasn't it."

"I'll take you shopping then next time." Reinhardtzar grabbed Cain's ankle and pressed his fingers into spots he knew would be sore, dodging his other foot when he did. "Oi."

"They’re alright, but I like looking at your legs," he corrected Cain, who flushed.

"Sorry, couldn't find a dress on short notice.” _Impressive recovery._

Reinhardtzar let go of his foot, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve worn one before?” he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“A couple times, why? Want pictures?” Was he serious? “They’re nice in warm weather, too bad I don’t have one with me.” Cain flopped onto his back, looking at the Draph above him. “Said you wanted to go shopping? I could buy a new one then...”

Reinhardtzar couldn’t tell if Cain was joking or not. “I’d like the real thing if possible,” he said seriously, sitting next to Cain so he wasn’t hovering over him. “I wouldn’t be opposed to going shopping for a dress with you either, I suppose.” He hoped he didn’t sound _too_ interested.

Cain stifled a giggle behind one hand. " _I wouldn't be opposed._ Lighten up, you sound so serious!" His eyes lit up with an idea, which was always worrying. "You should get a dress too. You could get...matching horn accessories?" 

Reinhardtzar fell back onto the bed, sighing. “I don’t think they make dresses in my size,” he countered, rolling over onto his side and propping his head up on a hand. “Horn accessories... what am I, a Christmas tree?” He reached over to poke at Cain’s ribs to see if he was ticklish.

“Sure they do! I’ve seen them.” Cain rolled over and sat up to dodge any more poking, partially reversing their positions.

“Mmm...then you can show me some. Not sure if I can wear heels as well as you can, but we’ll see.” Reinhardtzar stretched out on the bed, snickering at how tiny it was compared to his own. Wouldn’t do to accidentally break it somehow.

“Please don’t wear heels, you’re already tall enough...” Cain shook his head. “And what else would you even call those? Horn ribbons?”

Reinhardtzar reached up to touch the wrappings on his horns. “These?” He grinned at Cain, his voice completely serious. “Extra weapons. Strangling isn’t efficient but sometimes a soldier has to do what they need to do.”

“Strangling?” Cain touched two fingers to his own throat, his Adam’s apple pulsing under them as he swallowed. His face screwed up in concentration, then he quickly turned away, flaming red. _What the hell did he think about..._

_Ah._

This was...unexpected but not unwelcome. Maybe he’d play along. “Can’t punch my way through everything and my hand can fit around _everyone’s_ neck, so yes. Don’t worry, I change them often.” He dragged Cain closer to him, laughing when he flailed, and bent over to kiss him on the lips. “Cute reaction though, thinking about something?” 

Cain looked about ready to _combust._ “S-seriously? They don’t break?” To be fair, they looked like little more than decorative ribbons. “Can I...touch them?”

“They’re very durable,” he answered, lowering his head. “Go ahead.” Draphs usually didn’t let people touch their horns, but Reinhardtzar figured it was alright when it came to Cain. He couldn’t feel his touch, of course, but he was sure he was being careful. Maybe even too careful—he was looking at his horns with something approaching reverence.

Reinhardtzar splayed his hand across Cain’s chest, raising an eyebrow at how fast his heartbeat was. “Nervous?”

The touch must have startled him, because Cain grabbed onto a horn without realizing, then quickly let it go. “N-no, just. This feels...special,” he tried to explain. “Can you feel anything?”

Reinhardtzar shook his head, noticing the way Cain's hand lingered over his ribbons. He had had a hint of what he was thinking before but this confirmed it. "You could probably cut it off and I'd wouldn't feel too much. Would prefer if that didn't happen though." 

He reached up to unwind the ribbon from his left horn, cracking a smile at how Cain's eyes widened. "Want to hold it?" He waited with bated breath, wondering how Cain would react to _this._

The metal glinted, reflecting in Cain’s eyes as another idea formed in them. _What is it this time..._

Cain took the ribbon from his hand, then bent his head forward, bringing the ribbon around his neck and tying it loosely so the cool metal rested against his throat. “Did you want me...like this?” He tilted his head slightly, putting on his best innocent look—somehow, he was almost pulling it off. _Almost._

Reinhardtzar sucked in a breath, his hands twitching. He wondered how he’d been dumb enough to have gotten here. Blue looked _good_ on Cain, and Reinhardtzar couldn’t take his eye off his neck.

“Do you ever think before you act?” He grabbed the ribbon, tightening it but not enough to actually hurt. “I tell you I use this to kill people and you do this?”

If Reinhardtzar was hoping for his words to be a reprimand, it clearly wasn't working from the way Cain's pupils dilated from the slight pressure against his throat. He let go of the ribbon, shaking his head with a sigh. “You... Don’t tempt me like that.”

"To be honest," Cain started, his voice hoarse, "Knowing that doesn't make it any less..." He trailed off, but Reinhardtzar could fill in the rest. 

He'd heard that some people enjoyed that and while he didn't judge, he'd never actually met anyone that did. "I see," he murmured, "I'll keep that in mind for the future." 

Cain looked a little too smug for his liking. "Great, now I'll be thinking about this," Reinhardtzar complained, picking up the ribbon again when Cain made no move to loosen it from his neck, unsure what to do. "You're going to ruin me."

“Reinhardtzar...” Cain whined, eyes fluttering shut. “Are you seriously going to just sit there?” He was tensed up like a tightly-coiled spring, hands grasping at air like he couldn’t decide what to even do with them.

"Am I going to just...?" Reinhardtzar caught the look on Cain's face. _Oh._ "Depends on what you want me to do," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady. "I won't do anything unless you tell me to." 

He leaned down again, trying to get Cain to look at him. " _What do you want?_ " He would be lying if he said he wasn't barely holding himself back. 

“I want _you_ , what else?” Like Cain couldn’t bear it any longer, he closed the distance, crushing their faces together.

Reinhardtzar had never been headbutted by a human before; they usually weren't tall enough. Now he had and _fuck_ their heads were hard. Cain's head could do more damage than his fists. Probably. He held onto his nose, glad it wasn't bleeding.

Cain was wincing, like someone had upended a bucket of ice water over his head. “...I wasn’t kidding when I said I was bad at that.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, jumping when his fingers brushed the ribbon. “I get...too worked up.” 

"'s fin','' Reinhardtzar mumbled, voice nasally, "'e 'oo. 'Ake the ribbon 'ff.” He would've laughed at Cain's kissing abilities if only his eye wasn't filled with tears.

“A-are you okay?” _Now_ Cain listened to him, pulling the ribbon off. “I’m so sorry, I—Should I get you ice or something?” He looked relatively unhurt, funny considering how he wasn’t the one with giant horns.

"I'll be fine," Reinhardtzar wiped his eye, focusing on breathing normally. "I didn't know humans had such hard heads, that's all. Maybe I should knock your head a little harder when you're being an idiot." He reached out towards Cain again, stopping him from hopping off the bed after he said he was alright. "C'mere."

"Keep the ribbon," he said, resting his chin on Cain's shoulder, his nose still aching. "And for the love of god, warn me when you want to kiss me like that."

“T-trust me when I say I don't want to kiss you like _that_ ever again." His nervous giggle came out more like a hiccup, which made him sound absolutely miserable. "You should...probably take the lead next time."

Reinhardtzar chuckled in agreement. It was strangely relaxing to hold Cain like this, but Cain’s nervous energy was palpable so he let him go. "We can practice.” Cain still refused to look him in the eye. Oh, he was funny when flustered and Reinhardtzar had all but forgotten about his nose.

"Seriously, keep the ribbon,” he insisted when Cain tried to hand it back to him. "I'll see you later."

He laughed a little when Cain was still staring blankly at the ribbon in hand and then left.

* * *

"Next time..." Cain echoed only after Reinhardtzar was out of the room. Next time he wouldn't get distracted by a damned ribbon—

That he was still holding. It really wasn't anything special, other than the cloth being unusually high quality... And here he was already getting distracted by it again. Somehow, it being Reinhardtzar's made it infinitely more interesting.

Driven by an impulse, Cain tied it around his neck once again.

...On second thought, maybe he'd just wear it on his wrist. 

Yeah. That was definitely...safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally an rp thread... edited pretty heavily so it sounds like a proper fic, hopefully  
> i wrote cain and chai wrote rein


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the backstory for this is just rein insisting on a barehanded spar For Some Reason(tm) so cain asks him what’s the penalty for losing

Reinhardtzar stretched languidly as he waited for Cain to arrive, trying to think of a “penalty” if Cain lost. Why he was so insistent on that, Reinhardtzar didn’t know, but it was starting to feel like just a way to have his mind run in circles. 

He shook his head and shrugged off his jacket, seeing no reason to keep it on during a casual spar. It would only just hinder his movements. Hearing footsteps, he turned his head towards the door and greeted Cain with a wave before turning away to hang his jacket on a rack.

"Have you—" Cain's mouth dropped open. "S-so that's your strategy?" 

Reinhardtzar raised an eyebrow. He thought Cain would be used to him showing skin thanks to his usual outfit but apparently not. It was sort of amusing. "What strategy?" He feigned ignorance, wanting to see if Cain could still think straight. "I'm just taking off my jacket, nothing strategic about that." He crossed his arms, smirking. "If you have an issue with that, I can put it back on."

"Sure it isn't strategic? Ease of movement, right?" So he was feigning ignorance as well. "Think I should fight shirtless too?"

"If you want," Reinhardtzar replied easily, sitting down to wait. He propped his head up on his hand, popping the knuckles of his other hand. "It would be easier to grab you with everything on, so maybe that's a smart move.”

"Not everyone can be as bold as you." Cain swallowed, retying the sash around his waist, eyes looking everywhere but at Reinhardtzar. "Let's just go."

Reinhardtzar rolled onto his feet fluidly even though Cain hadn't gotten into a fighting stance yet, stepping forward and swinging an arm at his stomach. He was just a _little_ disappointed that Cain hadn't taken the extra step. Just a little. "Stay on your toes." He chuckled, making sure to pull his punches so he wouldn't break Cain in half.

"Not even a warning!" Cain yelped, nearly tripping to dodge Reinhardtzar's punch. He recovered quickly and sprinted a short distance away from Reinhardtzar, then even faster towards him to try and get behind him. 

Reinhardtzar turned to follow him, scowling when Cain somehow managed to remain in his blind spot until he’d gotten a good distance away. He really was too damn fast. And _small_. "Not bad," he admitted grudgingly, trying to figure out the best way to close the distance. He’d sort of counted on catching him off guard and ending it quickly, but like usual, not everything went to plan. "You won’t get warnings in a real fight," he continued, stalking towards Cain to see which direction he'd go. If all else failed, he was sure he could outlast him in a game of cat and mouse. 

For whatever reason, Cain kicked one shoe back in Reinhardtzar's direction, stumbling as he did so. Reinhardtzar paused for a moment, not sure what it was supposed to do, then shrugged and continued to follow him almost lazily. “Was that supposed to trip me?” he asked, trying to figure out Cain’s angle while drawing closer. When he was close enough, he threw another punch.

Clearly, Cain hadn’t thought about how losing a shoe would affect his footing on the training mats, sprawling out onto the floor in a messy dodge. Reinhardtzar was getting more confused by the moment. He approached him cautiously before throwing his leg out in a sweeping kick that was barely at half strength.

Cain dodged it easily with a roll, managing to get his other shoe off in the process. His footing mostly restored, he dashed into Reinhardtzar's blind spot once again. _Again?_ "I thought you wanted a spar?" he taunted.

Reinhardtzar wanted to break something. He pivoted on his heel, fist shooting out before he was even done turning. “I did,” he muttered, keeping his annoyance down so he wouldn’t do anything rash. “You just keep squirming away.”

Finally, this one connected, grazing Cain’s side and leaving him winded. Not enough to stop his mouth from running, of course. "What else did you expect," he had to catch his breath, "A hand-to-hand grapple?"

“A grapple would’ve been nice.” Reinhardtzar sighed when Cain got behind him again. Too damn fast. “I’m not used to chasing people during spars. What are y—“

Something hit his back and he pitched forward, growling when Cain clung to his back like a monkey. If Cain had been any heavier he would’ve gone down, but now he had to figure out a way to pry him off—he was pretty sure he couldn’t stretch his arms enough to grab Cain at where he was.

Whatever else he was thinking cut short as _something_ wrapped around his head at just the right position to cover his eye. He had _not_ seen that coming. Not in the slightest. Maybe he'd tried training blindfolded once upon a time, but he’d never been any good at it. 

“Try hitting me now!” he heard Cain yell, far too close to his ear. At least he finally let go and dropped to the ground. 

Reinhardtzar only heard a _thump_ before Cain burst into hysterical laughter.

"CAIN!" he roared, turning towards the noise. He tried to pull off whatever was covering his eye only to find Cain had tied some sort of wretched knot and it wasn’t budging in the slightest. 

He did manage to pull up part of it so he could somewhat see again and softened a bit at the sight of Cain rolling on the floor laughing. "That head of yours." Exasperated, he shook his head and lunged for him.

Surely, Cain could still dodge, but every time he looked in Reinhardtzar’s direction, he was sent into fresh laughing fit. “I—” A giggle. “I y-yield!” Hardly the reaction of someone torn up over losing. In retrospect, Reinhardtzar should have seen this outcome coming. He doubted Cain’s baby hands could have actually done anything to _win_ a spar.

“Hardy har har,” Reinhardtzar grumbled, pinning Cain to the ground as the general started laughing again. “Very funny.” He tried to keep his smile in check but failed—Cain’s laughter was infectious. 

Reinhardtzar hadn’t had winning in his mind when he had challenged Cain (mostly) but he’d won. And Cain looked happy. A double victory. He let go of Cain, sitting down on the floor waiting for him to calm down. It took a while for him to stop breaking into laughter, but even then, a smile stayed stuck on his face.

“Now,” he dipped his head, “untie the sash or I’ll rip it off, I don’t know what kind of knot you put into it.” Reinhardtzar was sure he looked ridiculous—he definitely _felt_ ridiculous but if it made Cain happy, he didn’t mind so much.

"Just saying, it was your idea to use clothes as weapons first." He waved his hand, showing off Reinhardtzar's ribbon that was still tied snugly around his wrist.

The ribbon. Reinhardtzar stared at it for a moment too long, not sure how he felt about the surge of satisfaction that flashed through him seeing _his_ ribbon around Cain's wrist. He shook off the thought, running a hand through his hair, trying to get it back in order.

Cain managed to untie the sash after a few tries, accidentally tugging on Reinhardtzar’s hair once or twice. So much for that. "Since I did lose...have you decided on a penalty?" 

He hadn't really thought of it at all, even in the time he'd been given to think of one. "Your penalty, huh..." Reinhardtzar trailed off. An idea came to mind and he beckoned to the other. "Come closer first."

Fidgeting, Cain first straightened out his outfit, which had been half-falling off him from the spar. The sash returned to its former place around his waist. "Closer..." he echoed, moving until he was sitting right next to Reinhardtzar, thighs touching. "Now what?"

Reinhardtzar flashed Cain a reassuring smile before curling a hand around the back of Cain's neck, pulling him closer. "You should relax, you look like you're going to pass out.” Cain's hands stopped fiddling with his sash, face pink.

Reinhardtzar kissed Cain gently without saying anything else, staying alert for any signs of discomfort. No nose smashing this time.

Cain froze for a few seconds, and then jerked back. "S-sorry!" he spluttered, looking at the ground. What kind of reaction was that? "You can...try again, if you...even want..." 

"If you didn't like it, we don't have to try again," Reinhardtzar murmured, hand still against his neck, making no moves to pull away. Cain looked like he had short-circuited. "But if you want..." He leaned in again, nipping at Cain's lip, smiling into the kiss when he grabbed Reinhardtzar's shoulders in surprise. _Cute_. 

Cain tilted his head almost imperceptibly—more of a reaction than last time, at least. Reinhardtzar’s other hand went to scoop him up, moving him onto his lap, and Cain opened his mouth in a gasp. It was an opportunity that Reinhardtzar seized, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Cain made a strangled noise in his throat, but selfishly, Reinhardtzar kept them together for a second longer before pulling away. 

"And that's a kiss."

Cain looked absolutely _wrecked_ . It was a good look on him. "I think.” _Do you, really?_ “I got that."

"Okay for another?"

"You have to ask?" 

Reinhardtzar kept his kisses lighter than he wanted—wouldn’t do to have Cain too overwhelmed. Every so often, he’d pull away to let him breathe. Even with this restraint, Cain was getting worked up far too fast, so he reluctantly made the decision to pull away before they ended up in another awkward situation, steadying Cain so he didn’t tumble off his lap to the floor. 

"I think that's enough for today," he murmured, pressing a daring kiss against Cain's neck, feeling his pulse thrum underneath his lips.

"Enough?" An involuntary moan escaped Cain—that was definitely his weak point. "Reinhardtzar, _please..._ "

"You want more?" Reinhardtzar caved in to Cain's pleading look far too easily. "You're sensitive here, aren't you?" he cooed, pressing his fingers into Cain's neck.

"You couldn't tell?"

"Just tell me if it's too much." Reinhardtzar leaned back to give him a chance to breathe before he bit into Cain's collarbone, making him pull at his hair. He still had the restraint to not pull too hard, but honestly, it felt...nice.

" _Please,_ " he repeated, even less focused.

"Please _what_?" Reinhardtzar continued to tease, pushing Cain's shirt off a shoulder and biting there too, one hand gripping the wrist with the ribbon. "You're going to have to be more specific with me, Cain." 

Reinhardtzar wondered how they'd gotten into something like this again. He supposed he hadn't really tried to stop it and he wasn't helping with that now either. "Cain," he prompted again when Cain didn't reply, pulling his hand towards his mouth and kissing the inside of his wrist.

"I, I don't—" He hesitated for a moment, glancing at his wrist. "What we, ah, last time." Cain leaned his head back, bared his throat. "Would you mind...doing it again?"

Reinhardtzar's mind blanked for a moment before he realized what Cain was asking. Last time… He traced Cain's neck with his fingers, untying the ribbon from his wrist. Sure they were in a training room that was almost always empty at this time of day, but people had strange hours and this was a large ship.

"We're in public," he murmured, looping it around Cain's neck while starting to tilt him towards the floor, hoping for more control and a clearer view of his face. "So I'll only do a bit—if you want more," he swallowed thickly, "we have to go back to a room."

Cain wrapped his legs around Reinhardtzar's waist, dragging them both to the floor. It’d be easy to break free, but Reinhardtzar didn’t _want_ to. "I lost, right? So you get to make me do whatever you want." With every word he spoke, the ribbon shifted. "Or do anything you want _to_ me..." A million suggestions floated in the silence.

Anything he wanted? "I want to fuck you," Reinhardtzar admitted quietly, one hand planted next to Cain's head. "But I won't do it here. You deserve somewhere better. Besides, there's no lube."

He pressed two fingers against Cain's hole through his clothing, feeling him tense, and bent down to whisper in his ear. "You're so small, I'd have to really _stretch_ you out nice and slow before I do anything." He wound the ribbon back around his own fingers before tightening it around Cain's neck, knowing how much would be too dangerous, too much.

Whatever Cain was about to say got cut off when the ribbon tightened, nearly making him choke in surprise. "Me too," he managed, bucking into Reinhardtzar, trying for any sort of friction. "Is this my penalty?" 

Seeing his desperation, Reinhardtzar gave Cain his thigh to grind against, ignoring his own erection. Cain was... he would even call him _beautiful_ like this, soft whines and whimpers spurring him on. "Is this your penalty?" he hummed, tightening the ribbon another notch while sliding a finger into Cain's mouth, trusting his strength and balance to let him hover over the other for a bit.

"If I had to give you a penalty, I wouldn't let you come. I'd bring you right to the edge and _stop._ Leave you there," he whispered, watching Cain’s expression closely. "But I think you'd like that."

Just one finger in Cain’s mouth was enough that whatever he tried to say came out incomprehensible. But the plea in his eyes was clear enough—Cain was close, his hips stuttering as Reinhardtzar pressed down harder with this thigh, mouth opening up for aborted gasps for air. The idea of edging him was tempting, but Reinhardtzar wasn’t that cruel. Maybe another time, where he could take his time and do it slowly. 

Kissing Cain’s forehead, he pulled the ribbon one more time, mentally counting the seconds passing so he didn’t let it become actually dangerous. “Go on, come,” Reinhardtzar encouraged while Cain gasped for air that wouldn’t come, then leaned down to kiss him on the mouth, stealing away any air he had left. 

Unable to make a sound and completely at Reinhardtzar’s mercy, Cain came silently, arcing into Reinhardtzar as much as physically possible.

Then he collapsed, legs losing their hold, Reinhardtzar having to keep him from hitting the ground. For a few moments, he stayed there dazed, then threw an arm over his face, turning bright red.

Reinhardtzar let the ribbon fall loose, rubbing his fingers over the reddening skin trying to soothe it. He wanted to say something but Cain’s clear embarrassment had him settle for not making Cain any more self-aware for the moment. 

“Feeling okay?” he asked, still playing with the ribbon because it did look _good_ around Cain’s neck. “Too rough? Need more?” he half joked, lifting Cain’s arm from his face and pressing another kiss to his cheek.

"'m good," Cain mumbled. It was far too late for it to matter, but Cain looked around the room anxiously. "What I need now is to do laundry..." He sighed. "Wait—what about you?" 

Reinhardtzar chuckled, leaving Cain to grab his jacket before kneeling back down again, wrapping it around him. “What about me?” he asked. He pushed Cain’s hair back, grinning at how flushed he still was. ”Does something seem off with me?” He tugged the ribbon off Cain’s neck and re-tied it around his wrist.

Cain’s eyes went dark. “Didn’t you say you wanted to fuck me? I told you, _take what you want_.” Then like a puppet with its strings cut, whatever sudden burst of energy he’d summoned disappeared. Cain stretched and stood up shakily. “After...after I take a shower.”

"Don't get me wrong." Reinhardtzar steadied Cain—he could hardly keep his hands off him now—and grabbed his hips, pressing his erection against him. "I would love to, but I don't think you could take it right now. You need some rest, you seem worn out." 

When Cain staggered after Reinhardtzar let him go, Reinhardtzar shook his head fondly and picked him up, bridal style instead of throwing Cain over his shoulder like a sack of flour as usual. "Don't slip in the shower."

“I’m _fine,_ ” Cain insisted. “Are you seriously okay with just waiting?” 

“I’m a patient Draph, and I can just take a bath to deal with it anyways. There’s always next time with you.” Cain had looked about ready to pass out earlier, but now he had that look on his face that meant the gears in his head were turning. “What are you thinking about?”

"Just that if we're both taking a bath, wouldn't it be better to take one together?" Cain's tongue darted out to wet his lips, a nervous tic of his, and he looked away. "Or would you rather wait in your room, and we can...keep going?" 

Reinhardtzar considered the proposition before changing directions towards his room. "We could bathe together, in my room. I have a bigger bath; Draph privileges." So Cain wanted to keep going... Reinhardtzar wasn't opposed to that. He wanted more even if he didn't want to admit it. "If you're not too sleepy after that, we’ll see." 

"Really?" Unsurprisingly, Cain hadn't thought anything through before opening his mouth. "I'm not going to fall asleep—just let me take a quick shower, okay?" And he was backtracking.

Used to this, Reinhardtzar changed directions again, setting him down in front of his room. After making sure he wouldn't fall over, he ruffled Cain's hair. "Sounds like a plan then, I'll be waiting for you. Just knock when you get to my room." With that, he headed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise cain pov  
> +horny  
> +Concern

Just knock. Like it was that simple. Cain's hair was still wet from how fast he'd rushed to prepare, but now that he was... why was this so nervewracking! At least this time they wouldn’t be in public. (And every time he remembered that, he wanted to hide under a table and never come out again. What had he been thinking...clearly, nothing much at all.)

Cain looked up and down the hallway—he was still alone, somehow—and then knocked once. "Still here?" 

The door opened quickly enough, but Reinhardtzar was wearing just as little as he had when they were sparring. Even less, actually, if you counted his eyepatch, leaving the scar over his damaged eye bare. At least Cain wasn't wearing anything more than loungewear. What was someone supposed to wear to these sorts of things, anyway? (Logically, nothing—) 

Reinhardtzar tugged him in, checking his neck. Was he worried? But whatever he saw seemed to satisfy him, and he hummed contentedly. "Still here," he confirmed. "Do you have anything you want specifically?"

"W-we're getting right into it, huh?" Obviously. Reinhardtzar still seemed like he wanted to, maybe...? Cain figured he was decent at reading him by now, but when it came to this, he was useless. Maybe because it was still hard to believe Reinhardtzar was actually interested in _him_ , of all people. 

But that didn't matter, he just wanted to make Reinhardtzar feel as good as he'd done for him. "You already did what I want... What do _you_ want?"

"Are you sure that was all you wanted?" Reinhardtzar asked, tugging off Cain's shirt. He traced his fingers over his earlier bites, which were already starting to bruise over. Did he like it, seeing Cain marked like he belonged to him? Cain certainly did. 

Reinhardtzar sat on the bed and tugged him down onto his lap, tilting his head up for a quick kiss. "I'm sure what you want and what I want aren’t too different. If you want anything else, you can tell me."

Like this, Cain was acutely aware of their size difference. He'd never been too particular about his own appearance, but next to Reinhardtzar... It was obvious which one of them was the prize. "C-could say the same about you." It was hard to keep his voice steady with the hands on him. "I'm sure I'll like what you want."

"...I'd like to fuck you, of course. Not sure for how long or how much, just can't stop thinking of being inside you. Want to make you beg too, I like it when you beg."

...Really, compared to wanting to be choked, whatever Reinhardtzar was asking was fairly vanilla. Maybe Cain was the weird one? (He was.) "Is that it?"

"No," he laughed, "but I don't want to overwhelm you. Or scare you off. I could fuck you until you can't move, I'm sure it wouldn't be very hard." 

_Would it, really?_ "Scare me off? You couldn't do that if you tried." Reinhardtzar's gentleness was part of what Cain loved about him, but at the same time, he wished he would drop it entirely. 

"There’s a fine line between bravery and stupidity, you know." One of his hands skimmed over Cain's lips before he pushed a thumb in his mouth. "I didn’t dislike choking you," he admitted, "and I wonder if I could get you to give me a blowjob. But that's a matter for another day." His other hand rested on Cain’s side. "What are you up for today?"

Cain closed his eyes, carefully working his tongue around Reinhardtzar's thumb. "I c—" Nevermind, he couldn't speak like this. Reluctantly, he pulled his head back, wiping at the excess saliva on his lips. "You really like my mouth, don't you?" It was so much easier teasing rather than admitting to things he wanted. "I'll give you what you want, if you ask." He couldn't realistically imagine Reinhardtzar come close to begging, but...it was a nice fantasy.

"Your mouth," Reinhardtzar said, smiling, "is interesting. And I do like it." How did he say these things with a straight face?

Finally, he pushed Cain down onto the bed, pulling off the rest of Cain’s clothes and tossing them off to the side carelessly. "But today, I just want to be inside of you. Hear more of your voice." He rummaged through his drawers—now Cain knew where this was going.

"Tell me if it hurts," Reinhardtzar warned, which Cain immediately ignored. He started working a finger into him—damn that was _cold_. "And tell me if you need to stop," he added before pressing another in. 

"Stop worrying," he tried to say, but his voice cracked. If Reinhardtzar was going to go so slow... Cain wasn't just going to sit there and let that happen. He took a shuddering breath, rhythmically rolling his hips to practically fuck himself on Reinhardtzar's fingers. "C-can’t you—" he bit his own hand to stifle a moan, "—tell? I already prepared myself in the bath. So _hurry up._ " 

“You prepared yourself? Two of my fingers are three of yours, you'll need more.” 

Annoyed, Cain tried to pull off Reinhardtzar's pants to speed things up, but his coordination failed him and his hand only brushed his thigh.

“Patience," Reinhardtzar scolded, "or else I'll tie your hands." But for all his words, he shed them himself, leaving them both bare.

It was getting harder to even think. “Told you,” Cain panted, “Whatever you want. Tie me up, if you—“ He broke off into an embarrassingly loud moan. At least Reinhardtzar was finally as naked as he was. Cain stared at him through half-lidded eyes—he’d been right. Reinhardtzar was just as pretty as he expected: every inch of him from head to toe. And he’d picked Cain? What poor taste.

Even his cock was pretty, Cain thought, finally managing to wrap his fingers around it. Had he said that out loud? “‘s just the truth.” Reinhardtzar had been pent up for so long...even with his inhuman patience, this had to break his self-control.

Reinhardtzar jerked at the touch, or maybe at his words. Maybe both. "If you keep talking like that, I might have to gag you."

With that, and wanting him tied up... So there were still other things Reinhardtzar wanted that he hadn't admitted to. Cain quietly filed that information away for later. "You could just...distract me enough that I _can't_ talk." There were also plenty of creative ways to use his mouth, but that would be for another time.

Surprisingly, Reinhardtzar seemed to agree, leaving Cain empty to lube himself up. He pressed in slowly, a grip on Cain’s hip holding him in place. "Remember, tell me if it hurts," he repeated, pointless as the last time.

Did it hurt? A little, if he was being honest—Cain was only human. But that burn just added to the pleasure, the satisfaction that he'd finally pushed Reinhardtzar this far. "Got it, got it, just— _fuck me._ " He punctuated his words with a roll of his hips. "Until I can't move, right?" 

“Stop that,” Reinhardtzar scolded, fixing his hand on Cain’s hip tighter, enough to bruise. _Good._ “You’re so small,” he panted, “feel like I’d break you in half if I fucked you until you couldn’t move.” 

"Then _break_ me.” On his back, Reinhardtzar covered him completely. Like he was blocking out the rest of the world, and Cain could finally forget himself.

“ _Then break me?_ You really just say things, don’t you?” Reinhardtzar curled his hand around Cain’s cock—maybe he’d finally hit the end of his patience. “But I told you, I’d make you beg. So I won’t move until I’m satisfied.” Nevermind.

Even if he couldn't move, that didn’t stop Cain from trying. "Beg? For what?" He hardly cared about silly things like pride now, but...he did like hearing Reinhardtzar say what he wanted. Really, Cain was already so worked up he was going to reach his limit if Reinhardtzar kept his hand on him.

Reinhardtzar smiled at Cain almost gently. "I didn't get to edge you in the training room," he murmured, slowing the drag of his fingers when Cain's voice started to rise, "but I think I'll do it now. I'm sure you figure out what to beg for." 

Here Cain had almost forgotten about their spar. "And you're fine like this?" He clawed at Reinhardtzar's back, trying to urge him to keep going. Getting so _close_ and then denied was painful. "You have to have some limit..." 

He looked up at the Draph, pleading. "I can feel you inside me...don't you just want to _take_ what you want?" It would be so easy to give in...but the idea of _Reinhardtzar_ losing control kept him from it, just for a little longer.

Reinhardtzar snapped his hips once, stopping Cain from saying anything more. But just— _once_ ? Cain's moan turned into something resembling a sob. (Didn't mean he didn't _like_ it.)

"Something wrong?" Reinhardtzar teased as Cain stopped talking after his thrust, bending down to bite his neck. "If you don't beg then I won't let you come. I'll take what I want and leave you like this."

"D-do that. Just use me, take what you want." That idea was appealing in a completely different way. "I don't m— _a-ah—_ " Of course Reinhardtzar knew how sensitive he was there, knew the best way to make him lose his mind.

"You don't mind if I take what I want? You're so kind," Reinhardtzar nearly growled, lips curling into a smirk against Cain’s skin. Reinhardtzar leaned back, like he was taking in the sight—and didn’t _that_ make Cain want to run and hide—before he started to rock his hips.

" _Finally._ " Cain could cry—Reinhardtzar still wasn't letting him come, but _finally._ How many times had he fantasized about this, biting his hand to stay quiet as he tried to imagine his own fingers was Reinhardtzar fucking him? The real thing was infinitely better.

The sounds Cain was making were barely coherent words anymore, just a jumble of noises as he dragged his nails down Reinhardtzar's back again and again. At least he didn't seem to mind the sting. Still, he was being way too careful for Cain's liking. (Anything that didn’t hurt was too careful, really.) "Let me move." If he could just make him go faster...

Instead, Reinhardtzar _laughed_ at him, using both of his hands to pin Cain's hips down. "If you want it harder, just say so. But we go at my pace."

" _Please._ " Is this what he wanted to hear? "Rein— _there._ " Reinhardtzar was finally starting to lose control, but Cain couldn't even properly appreciate it, eyes shut tight. "Harder, I can take it, you _know_ I can." If he couldn't move his hips... Cain dug his heels into Reinhardtzar's back, desperately trying to push him in deeper. To no effect, but maybe he'd get the message. 

Reinhardtzar let go of Cain's hip with one hand and curled it around the back of his head before he gave in to him, pulling Cain towards him as he rocked in. 

This close, Cain could finally hear the quiet, pleased noises Reinhardtzar made with every movement. “Satisfied?” he echoed Reinhardtzar’s earlier words. Really, Cain wasn’t sure how much more he could take, despite goading him on...but the point of this was to make Reinhardtzar feel good, right? 

He tilted his head up, kissing the very tip of Reinhardtzar’s ear. “I’m all yours.”

Reinhardtzar let out a groan, burying himself into Cain again. That took him by surprise, making him bite into the other's ear, hard. He kissed it again in apology, which drew another, louder sound out of him. So _this_ was his weak point… Erunes had sensitive ears, maybe Draphs did too?

At least now Cain was sure Reinhardtzar was enjoying it, enough to forget himself. “Are you close?” He hoped so—this pace was edging on painful enough to overwhelm the pleasure. 

"Yes," Reinhardtzar gritted out. "Don't kiss th—" His hips bucked when Cain pressed a third kiss against his ear with a hint of teeth, shuddering as it pushed him over the edge. He let out another groan, but still managed to steady himself so he wouldn't crush Cain. 

"You... Feeling alright?" he asked shakily once he'd come down from his high, stroking Cain's face.

"What do you _think._ " Cain grabbed Reinhardtzar's hand and shoved it off his face to between his legs, trying to grind against it only to be denied when the grip on his hip _still_ kept him from moving. " _Reinhardtzar,_ " he whined. Cain had figured he could handle this much...but that was until he'd seen Reinhardtzar's blissed-out expression when he came.

Reinhardtzar seemed to get the message, letting go of Cain's hip and wrapping his hand around Cain's cock, stroking it slowly until he was writhing again. "Go on, take what _you_ want," he mimicked.

Like Cain wasn't already at his breaking point, those words pushed him far over it. He only managed to push himself off the other, oversensitive as he was, before collapsing on the bed, boneless. It took him a good minute to recover.

"Need another shower," he grumbled under his breath. Right, Reinhardtzar was still watching him—Cain looked up at him, nervous. "Was that...good?"

“It was really good,” Reinhardtzar said quietly, sounding tired. “I’d like to do it again. A next time if you want.” 

Even after everything, it was Reinhardtzar's simple praise that made Cain blush. _Good._ That was all he'd wanted, really. Even if he felt mildly disgusting covered in the mess they'd made, and he'd be sore as hell soon enough...

Reinhardtzar got up, returning with a damp towel. “Just going to clean you up a little.”

Cain froze at the sight of the scratches on his back, making him look like he’d gotten attacked by a herd of cats. (Did cats even "herd" _…_ ) "Do those hurt?" He'd bitten his ear pretty hard too... Cain winced at the memory. "Come down here and let me see." 

"They don't hurt, and they'll heal soon anyways. Do any of your bites hurt?” Reinhardtzar indulged him anyway, letting Cain poke around the scratches. Then like the damn _romantic_ he was, very carefully started cleaning Cain up from the inside. Objectively, this should've been extremely uncomfortable, but somehow it being Reinhardtzar let Cain relax...a little. 

He shook his head when Cain tried to touch his ears, letting out a warning growl. "Here I thought you _liked_ having your ears touched." He laughed, partly to cover up how much Reinhardtzar's touch, careful as he was, still hurt. Not enough to make him regret anything, of course.

“I don’t usually let people touch my ears, period,” Reinhardtzar mumbled. “I don’t let a lot of people touch many of my things if I'm being honest. Now let me run you a hot bath." His ears twitched when Cain tried again. 

Cain followed every movement of his ears like a hawk. "Would you let me touch them?" If Reinhardtzar was that against it, he wouldn't pry, but...he'd seen how he reacted. That was not a negative reaction.

Reinhardtzar made a face at Cain's question, flicking his forehead with a finger. "Of course I'd let you, what kind of question is that? I trust you with my life, do I not?" He set Cain down in the bathtub, turning on the water before ruffling Cain's hair.

"With your _life_?" Cain smiled disarmingly. "Don't you think you should pick someone else for that?" Like he hadn't said anything, he dunked his head underwater, then came up and started to wash his hair.

Reinhardtzar grunted, climbing into the tub after him, wincing a little when the water made the scratches on his back sting. "Why would I pick anyone else?" His voice was too serious, his expression unreadable. "You're my partner, aren't you?" A loaded question.

That Cain was going to avoid at all costs. “‘They don’t hurt’ you said—don’t think I didn’t notice!” Despite himself, Cain moved closer to him, trying to see behind him. “Is that one _bleeding?_ ” He looked at his own hands, faintly horrified. 

"You should cut your nails," Reinhardtzar stated the obvious. "But they'll heal fast. At least I'll be walking tomorrow." He touched Cain's neck. "I think I bit too hard."

Warm from the bath, Cain practically nuzzled into Reinhardtzar’s hand. “C’mon, I’m sure I can _walk._ You are pretty big, don’t get me wrong, but you’re a lot nicer than—y’know.” This wasn’t the best time to reminisce on past experiences, actually. “And I _like_ the marks.”

"Trust me," Reinhardtzar said dryly, rubbing his thumb over Cain's skin. "You don't want to try to walk tomorrow. And I'll," he shot Cain a smile, "kill the one who hurt you. What kind of shit partner?"

“Anyone tell you if you smile when you say things like that, you look deranged?” Cain shook his head to keep himself from falling asleep. The warm bath and Reinhardtzar’s rhythmic touches were a deadly combination. “Seriously, it’s nothing to worry over...I asked for it—literally. Just misjudged how much I could handle.” Or more accurately, purposely ignored it, but he wasn’t sweating the details.

“So you don’t like it when I smile?” He leaned over to kiss his neck again.

Cain jolted away, slapping a hand over his neck. "Give me a warning!" He had to maintain some sense of looking put together, probably, and how sensitive his neck was did not help. (Nevermind that only minutes ago...well, no one called him logical.) "Of course I like your smile. I like all of you." 

Reinhardtzar coughed but Cain saw the blush he couldn’t hide before he got out of the tub, grabbing a towel. That was what made Reinhardtzar embarrassed, really? _And you say you’re not cute._ “Stay there, I’ll go get your clothes. If you trip and break something trying to stand up I’ll baby you the entire way to recovery.” He left the other towel close enough so Cain could reach it. 

A warm feeling bubbling in his chest, Cain sat on the edge of the tub, drying himself off. So this was what an actual relationship was like...

Reinhardtzar came back soon enough. “Do you want me to bring you back to your room?” he asked, handing Cain his clothing.

“I...” Cain glanced between Reinhardtzar and the bed. “If you don’t mind me staying over...” Before Reinhardtzar could react, he stood up and got dressed, then summoned all his strength to produce an odd imitation of a curtsy. “See, fine!” Pretty convincing, if he ignored his shaking legs.

“Idiot,” Reinhardtzar muttered affectionately, pulling his own pants on before hauling Cain over to his bed, sinking into it. “Sleep well,” he murmured, curling around Cain almost protectively, eye fluttering shut.

It was surprising to see Reinhardtzar out before him. Asleep, even he looked uncharacteristically vulnerable, and Cain was struck with a sudden urge to kiss his forehead. 

“Love you,” he mouthed, not wanting to make a sound, then finally fell asleep to the quiet rhythm of Reinhardtzar’s breathing.


End file.
